


A Quiet Night In

by SkycladFox



Series: Zootopian Tails [5]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Conversations, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Intimacy, Nudism, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkycladFox/pseuds/SkycladFox
Summary: After an unpleasant encounter with an unpleasant individual, Judy and Nick retire to the fox's apartment to recover and hopefully relax.  The bunny takes the opportunity to push a personal boundary in trusted company, only for their quiet night in to become anything but.  Life has a funny sense of humour, sometimes!





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Contains references to another fic in the series, Healing at the Oasis, but I don't believe it necessary to have read it.

Judy was seething. The bunny was also cold enough to set her buck teeth chattering and so drenched through a decent bath could've been wrung from her, but mostly she was incandescent with paw-clenching rage. The very moment Nick closed and locked his apartment door she launched into a fiery, if stutter-ridden tirade, eyes flaring.

“I can't b-believe the sheer ch-ch- _cheek_ of that p-petty, small-minded, s-ss-sneering great ex-c-cuse for a rr-reindeer!”

“Ah, Carrots...?” an equally drenched fox ventured, his ears plastered to the sides of his head, his tail a limp, sodden ribbon.

“How could h-he ever th...think I was _that_ k-k-k-kind of a girl? D-do I l- _look_ like th- _that_ kind of a g...girl?”

“Not even remotely. Now shouldn't w-”

“And then to s-say you couldn't ever b-b...be trusted just be-c-cause you're a f...f-fox. You're the most trustw-worthy m-mammal I know.”

“You flatter me.” Nick's ears coloured lightly. “Can we j-”

“And th- _then_ to deliberately d-drive right th-through that f...flood to d-drench us. I oughta...” A finger pressed to her muzzle, silencing her.

“We can deal with Rotter the Reindeer another time - I have his plate memorised. At this particular moment, however, I'd much rather we shed all these wet clothes and get into some dry, warm towels before hypothermia sets in. All right?”

Judy deflated, the anger draining out of her. “G-good idea.”

“Wonderful!” Nick hastened into his bathroom, leaving a track of wet carpet in his wake; he returned just as quickly with his two biggest and fluffiest towels, holding one out to her. “Here you go. I'll just...”

The fox trailed off when the bunny began fiddling with the top button of her primrose-yellow blouse, a touch of frustration twisting her face as her fingers refused to co-operate, slipping and shaking. Sighing, she looked up at him. “I th-think I might n-n-need a little help...”

Nick's ears rose as much as they were able when so very wet, and his eyes opened fully. “Are you sure?”

“What p-part of 'most t...trustworthy m-mammal I know' didn't you get, dumb f-fox?” Judy teased affectionately, with a modest smile. “Of _course_ I'm s-sure.” A little shyness tinged the smile. “And I th-think this a g-great opport-t-tunity to shed a f-few inhibitions. Exorcise a f...few ghosts, t-too.”

“Incorrigible bunny,” Nick softly jibed back, with a far warmer smile of his own. “And I'm honoured.”

Gently, his much steadier paws undid the buttons of her blouse and peeled it off of her, dropping it on the floor. He hesitated just a little before unzipping her cornflower-blue trousers, easing them down her legs and slipping them out from beneath her feet. Thus far, he'd been studious in not staring, but Nick was unable to avoid it with her briefs, which were modest of cut, a pastel shade of lavender, and had a very large, very orange carrot printed on the front. He lifted an eyebrow at the bunny.

“My m-mother bought them,” Judy explained, with a long-suffering sigh. “And they w-were the only cl-clean ones I had this m...morning.”

“Mothers, eh?” the vulpine chuckled lightly, trying to slide the panties south whilst touching their owner as little as possible. “Mine once got me boxers patterned with little dancing, cartoon bunnies.”

“B-bunnies?!” Judy spluttered a laugh. “H-how could sh-she possibly have n...known? When w-was this?”

Nick's ears splayed. “Last week.”

Amethyst eyes bulged, then the now-unclad rabbit was shaking with mirth. Frowning, the fox dropped a towel over her head – which fully engulfed her - then set to undressing himself. Just as his slacks hit the carpet Judy's still-giggling face emerged, her amusement spiking again on seeing he was wearing those very boxers.

“You're not the only one enduring a laundry deficiency,” he muttered, getting rid of the offending garment then attacking his pelt with the other towel. “And I don't have the heart to throw them away.”

“I always _knew_ that cynical and s-smarmy exterior hid a s-sweet and c-caring fluff of a fox,” Judy cooed, beaming at him as she rubbed her own coat dry. “And I really should get a photo of you in those _darling_ boxers some time.”

“Oh-ho-hooo, no!” Nick rebuffed, smirking. “Not with your propensity for cheap blackmail. No sir, no way, no how.”

“ _Pleeeeeeeeeease_?” The bunny clasped her paws under her chin and imploringly widened her already impressively big eyes. “I _swear_ I won't ever use it for evil. I'll even let you take a picture of me in my carrot briefs in return.”

“I won't deny it's a tempting offer.” The fox settled in the corner of his comfortably worn clay-brown couch, his towel swaddling his hips, and his smirk turned knowing. “Our recent return to the Mystic Springs had quite an effect on you, huh?”

The rabbit hopped onto the sofa too, sitting with legs crossed next to him, her towel pooled loosely around her waist, and nodded. “It made me think about, and question, a few things, yes. Remember a few, as well. I doubt I'll be going fur-clad in public any time soon, but with the right, close company, I'm not going to let it bother me any more.”

“I repeat, I'm honoured.” Nick's expression was warmth itself.

“You should be!” Judy asserted, with mock solemnity. “No-one's seen this much of me outside of my family.” Her brows furrowed. “Despite how hard some of them tried...”

The fox stiffened, eyes narrowing, jaws tightening. “Who? How?”

She lightly clasped herself. “A couple of college bucks who thought I was just their type. One kept insisting I was the perfect model for his art and asking if I'd kindly drape my unclothed self over the back of a chair or along a bed for him.”

“You _are_ worth painting,” Nick conceded, “but he should have taken 'no' for an answer.”

The insides of Judy's ears coloured faintly, then a discomfited tinge crept into her expression. “The other one somehow got hold of a copy of the key to my room, and used it to keep sneaking in, usually at the worst possible moments, like when I was just getting out of the shower or changing. More than once I found him waiting for me when I came in, posed suggestively naked on something or leaning on the wall.”

“Please tell me you reported him,” Nick begged, eyes flaring.

“With photographic evidence, thanks to my roommate being with me the last time he tried it,” the bunny confirmed. “He got expelled.”

“The very least he deserved.” The vulpine took a settling breath, then favoured her with a soft smile. “Given all of that, I can understand why you'd be so uncomfortable with bare fur. Never would've thought you remotely body-conscious, though.”

“I wasn't, for a long while; with so many siblings you _couldn't_ be. You just...accepted nudity as unavoidable, even normal.” A touch of gentle self-consciousness stealing in Judy chuckled, and gestured to her lithe form. “That said, I'm not exactly the most shapely Hopps there's ever been, and a fair number of my sisters wouldn't let me forget it, which is going to affect you, as much as you tell yourself it won't. 'You'll need a deal more curves than that to catch someone's eye', they'd jeer.”

Nick snorted. “I can personally vouch that no, you don't.”

Long ears stiffened, and coloured red again, then their owner shifted closer to the fox, reaching out to touch his paw. “You mean that?”

Nick nodded, not a trace of insincerity in his manner. “I've always had a bit of a weakness for athletic types, and you're a gold medal winner.”

Judy flushed a lot brighter, a decidedly giddy smile flashing across her face, but then anxiety rushed in and she looked down awkwardly, her fingers fiddling.

Her companion lightly gripped her paws. “Carrots? What is it?”

The bunny glanced at him, gnawing her lower lip. “I, uh...I need to be honest with you about something...”

“That you've been head over tail in love with me from the moment you first laid eyes on my spectacularly handsome self,” Nick suggested, gently teasing.

“A-actually, it wasn't unti...” She cleared her throat. “I-I mean...there's a...thing almost everyone has...but I...don't.” She paused, stammering slightly. “I-It...uh...it makes me an...even more...atypical...bunny than wanting to be a cop. I don't ever...haven't ever...”

“You're asexual,” Nick stated, simply. “Or, on that spectrum, at least.”

Judy gaped at him. “You _knew_?!”

“Well, had a strong inkling. I mean, in all the time I've known you not _once_ have you shown even a hint of that kind of interest in anyone, or the slightest trace of arousal.”

The bunny's ears flared red, but then she cocked her head, curiosity overcoming most of her embarrassment. “How could you...?”

Nick tapped his nose. “I'd smell it, whether I wanted to or not.”

“Of course.” Judy nodded. “Must be awkward, sometimes.”

“Just a tad.” the fox's smirk was wry. “It's a rare day I don't catch scent of someone's excitement. On the worst ones it can be a real challenge to avoid it, even in the ZPD, so you're a welcome reprieve.” He leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. “After all, I'm not especially interested in that kind of thing, either.”

Bunny ears shot up. “You're not?”

“Nope. I'm not entirely sure _why_ , mind you; it's just always been a background detail for me, bar one...ill-fated dalliance.”

“Oh, now you _have_ to tell me about that!” Judy pleaded, eager.

His ears flared briefly, then with a tiny sigh he relaxed, and nodded. “I might as well get it off my chest. Make yourself comfortable, and I...”

He trailed off, his eyes widening as the bunny flowed into lying on her back across his lap; one paw hanging casually off the front of the sofa, the other gathering his tail close, petting it. She gazed attentively and just a touch impatiently up at him. “Well?”

Nick started, chuckled, shook his head, then tentatively laid his paws on her belly; the softness and warmth of her fur and skin caused them to flex involuntarily; there was the faintest hint of a tremble in her, but it soon faded, the rabbit patiently, even calmly waiting for him to start.

“There's not actually much to relate,” he eventually admitted. “It was a good ten years back. After a hustle went wrong, I retreated to a bar to soak my sorrows. I'd gotten pretty lubricated when a fox – a rather attractive one, at that – started cosying up to me. Now, normally, I'd have _politely_ demurred, but that night...that night I gave in.”

Green eyes darkened minutely. “I still wish, to this day, I hadn't, that I'd resisted. It was cold, and distant, and uncomfortable, and clumsy, and even painful at times, and he was gone in the morning, leaving me to pay for the cheap and nasty hotel room we'd ended up in.” He gave a low sigh, muzzle dipping, ears drooping. “Since then, I've resisted all advances, and looked after my modest needs myself.”

Judy squeezed his arm. “I can't say I blame you. That must have been difficult to deal with.”

He gave a single nod, then a wanly wry smile began to surface. “The worst part of it is, there was another fox that tried to charm me first, a shy, dark-furred fellow, and I can't shake the feeling that if I'd accepted his offer...things would've gone a sight better.” A chuckle signalled a lift in his mood, to a dry amusement. “Oh, and before you ask – my tastes are pretty wide-ranging.”

The smirk returned, albeit tempered by the warmth in his eyes, and his paws started to very softly pet the centre of her belly. “Although, I _have_ recently developed something of a fixation on bunnies. Well, one _particular_ bunny who never stops surprising me and, oh yes, might just have changed my entire life for the better. Some day I might think of a way to repay you for that.”

Judy's entire posture relaxed further as her ears reddened. “That was as much you as me and more than a little luck and I really don't think you need to repay me at all but if you absolutely must _insist_...”

“Which I do.”

“Then just keep stroking. You're a natural, Slick...”

“I learned from the best.” A smiling Nick began circling her navel with one paw, while the other drifted up to her chest, ruffling a vertical line back and forth along the middle; all the while, he kept one careful eye on her, watching for any sign of discomfort.

Instead, the bunny sighed, and practically melted. “I'm guessing you don't mean touch-me-and-I'll-pound-your-muzzle-in Finnick?”

The fox barked a laugh. “Good guess! Actually, it was my mother. It was her way of calming me down enough to sleep.” His voice dropped to an impish murmur, and a spark lit his eyes. “Just between you and me, ol' Fin isn't _nearly_ as tough as he likes to make out.”

“I'd kinda realised that,” Judy chuckled, almost sounding drowsy. “He _was_ wearing that elephant outfit a _lot_ longer than really necessary the day we met. And he seemed strangely fond of that pacifier...”

Feeling bolder, Nick started exploring all of her front, from collarbone to hips. “Would you believe he made that suit himself?”

The bunny started, then propped herself up on her elbows to stare at the fox incredulously. “ _Seriously_?”

“Seriously. He's _fantastic_ with needle and thread.”

“Huh.” Judy laughed. “So I guess he's pretty attached to it?”

Nick flashed a lopsided mix of smirk and fond smile. “He's slept in it more than once, and it can be difficult to get him out of it. As to the pacifier, I wouldn't have a clue.”

“Hmm.” The bunny settled again, rubbing her muzzle thoughtfully.

“I wouldn't dwell,” the fox advised. “He'll never tell, just like he'll not tell me why he's so averse to being kissed. All I know is it's not me.”

“Mysterious little guy, isn't he?”

“That he is.” Nick sighed, paws falling still, one high on her chest, the other low on her belly. “He's troubled, you know. I get the feeling he's seen and experienced far darker things than either of us...”

“And you've never gotten him to talk?”

“Never; just vague, brief hints. He seems to be relaxing a little more now he's found a good job, though, so just maybe...”

“A job, huh?” Judy nodded approval. “Do you know what or where?”

“In a tailor's shop.” Nick's satisfaction was palpable. “In Tundratown.”

“Wonderful!” the bunny cheered. “We'll have to pay it a visit! Maybe get your sole, lonely shirt some company.”

“It already has some, thank you,” Nick sniffed, in playful affront.

“Really? Then why don't you wear them?” Judy pressed, teasing. “Or are they all identical?”

“I, uh...” The fox cleared his throat. “I _may_ have taken advantage of a stock-clearing offer to buy a...number of them for next to nothing.”

“Stock-clearing?” the rabbit snickered. “Weren't they selling?”

Vulpine ears wilted. “They'd shifted a grand total of three. And that was in a fox-heavy neighbourhood.”

Judy patted his stomach. “If it's any consolation, I don't think you look _entirely_ horrible in them.”

“Yes, that really helps,” he dead-panned, eyes narrow. He folded his paws and turned his muzzle up. “I'm so very reassured.”

The bunny rolled her eyes. “You foxes; so oversensitive.”

Nick sniffed, affecting an air of deeply wounded pride. “I want you to leave now; you've hurt me far too deeply to bear.”

Pouting, Judy slid off his lap and onto her feet, then began to slowly walk toward the door, shoulders sagging and ears flat to her back. On the fourth step, she glanced over her shoulder with the most pleading look she could muster...just in time to see a grinning vulpine taking her picture with his phone.

“Hey!” she squawked, indignant. “No photos!”

Nick favoured her with a full-strength smirk. “But you've got just the _cutest_ little puff-tailed rear. I _had_ to record it for posterior posterity.”

Judy glared, spinning round, fists clenching. “That does it! One dead fox, coming right up!”

“Gotta catch me, first!” The vulpine winked, waved, then vaulted right over the back of his couch.

The enraged rabbit cleared the sofa in one bound, but he was already racing for the kitchenette in one corner. Ducking behind the counter he risked a glance over it, to see a glowering bunny leaping toward it with murder in her eyes. As she landed atop it in a crouch, one paw resting on the formica, he hauled tail for his bathroom, hoping to lock himself inside until she calmed down.

Unfortunately, she reached it first and in just two jumps, soaring right over him in the second and twisting in mid-air to land facing him, paws raised. Just a little panicked, the fox abruptly shifted direction, his feet very nearly slipping out from under him; scrambling past her lunge he clattered into his bedroom.

Before he could close the door she was shouldering through it; Nick rolled over his bed, snatching up his pillows in the process, and lobbing them at her. She batted them away, one bouncing off the wall to land on his dresser, the other rebounding off his back as he ducked beneath the bed. He swarmed to the other side of it then flung himself out the door, his tail being tickled by grasping fingers.

Running out of places to go, he tore for the sofa, intending to gather a towel and try to tangle her up in it, but he didn't even make it half way there. He was tackled to the ground, and after a brief struggle found himself pinned there, a grim Judy sitting astride his waist, keeping his shoulders pressed down with firm paws.

He started to babble an apology, but it died when she suddenly gave a huge, beaming smile and pressed a kiss to his nose.

“Tag, you're it!”

Then she was scurrying away, leaving him to splutter incoherently and stare after her in utter confusion.

Judy laughed, waggling her backside at him, cotton-tail dancing. “It's called a hustle, sweetheart! You really think I care about the picture, when I _know_ you'd never let anyone else see it? Or you touching me, when I _know_ you'd never hurt me? Or staring at me, when I _know_ it's only because...because...” There was something potent in her eyes.

“Because.” Nick's too, along with a distinct moisture; he blinked, then whooped an exuberant laugh of his own; springing upright he cracked his paws and rolled his neck. “Sly bunny. And you're right; I'd cut off my tail, bake it in a pie and eat it before I even _thought_ of hurting you.”

“Please don't; I've gotten rather fond of it.” Judy smirked, then flexed a beckoning paw. “Now come on, slowpoke fox – catch me if you can!”

Before she'd even finished speaking he was rushing at her, but he got nowhere near; the bunny dodged adroitly aside, leaving him to flail at thin air. He twisted and swiped again, only for her to spin away, giving him a cheeky wave. A third lunge was evaded by a graceful backwards leap onto the sofa, where she set paws to hips and smirked.

“You can do better than that, Slick!”

Growling softly, paws bunching in frustration, Nick dived at her; Judy back-flipped behind the couch, bounced a few feet further away, then watched with a snicker as it jolted several inches toward her. A second later a faintly groggy vulpine, his ears slightly cock-eyed, pulled himself up to glare at her over the back of the sofa.

“If you think you're gonna shake me off that easy...”

“Do I? Yes, yes I do.”

“Then you're sorely _mistaken_!” Nick sprang from the couch, grabbing wildly for the bunny.

Yelping in surprise she sloppily dodged, losing her footing but tucking into a roll. Springing up, Judy skidded around the side of the sofa, the still-flailing fox hot on her heels. She led him for several frantic laps of it, a scramble right across the length of it, a rapid detour through the kitchenette and another three circuits in the opposite direction before he finally caught her, tackling her to the floor.

Paws clamped around her hips Nick reeled the bucking and writhing bunny in; shifting to sit against the front of the couch he clutched her tight with all five limbs and kissed her hard between the ears.

“You're mine now, Carrots!” he crowed. “All _mine_! _Aah_ -ha-ha- _haaa_!”

“Am I?” Judy relaxed in an instant, head tilting up to look at him, eyes wide and innocently questioning. After a beat her expression softened and she nuzzled his cheek with a tenderness that set butterflies to fair dancing in his belly. “Yes, yes I am.” A spark lit, her lips curving. “Yours to do with as you please, my liege.”

Nick laughed, nosing her scalp, his green eyes shining, his demeanour turning cogitative. “But whatever shall I do with you, hmm? Choices, choices, so many choices...”

“Would you mind awfully if I proffered a suggestion?”

“Well...I _suppose_ I could permit it,” Nick acquiesced, airily. “But pray be expeditious about it.”

“If you insist.” Judy revolved in his grasp, raising herself up enough to bring their muzzles together, then softly lapped the tip of his. “Does it warrant further consideration, my liege?”

“Oh, most _definitely_...” The fox's paws encircled her rear, supporting her, and he brushed a whispering kiss across her mouth.

The bunny giggled, curling one arm around his neck and the other the back of his head...and that's when her stomach started to rumble.

“Now? _Really_?!” she admonished it, glaring.

Nick laughed. “Hunger has no manners. Or patience. Allow me to fix you a little something, then we can pick up where we left off.”

He stood up, still holding Judy, and ambled across to the counter; he set her down on it, then moved to crack open the fridge. As he looked the contents over with a critical eye the bunny settled on her belly, her arms folded under her chin and her legs kicking gently, watching him.

“Hmm, not as much in here as I thought,” Nick muttered. “Might have to settle for takeaway...”

Judy pouted playfully. “Aw, but that'd mean getting dressed, and I'm really starting to enjoy being buck-nekkid.”

“Don't you mean 'doe-nekkid'?” The vulpine smirked at her over his shoulder. “And do bucks make a habit of being 'nekkid', or is it just the really douchey ones?”

“Bunny bucks? Not usually.” Judy's nose twitched in thought. “Maybe deer bucks do. Or did. The phrase had to come from somewhere...”

“Maybe deer were one of the last species to adopt clothing,” the fox posited. “And maybe the males were especially stubborn. Ah- _ha_!” He pulled out a large packet of pasta. “Getting somewhere! That is, if I'm not out of vegetables...”

“Let's see.” Judy slipped from the counter and opened one of the big cabinets. “What do you need?”

“Er, garlic, red and yellow cherry tomatoes, olives, chives, basil and cucumber. That'll make a pretty nice pasta salad.”

“All right.” The bunny began rummaging, pulling items out and lining them up on the counter. She'd only found the tomatoes and the olives when her ears snapped bolt upright and twisted toward the door, her head quickly following suit. “I think your Landlord's coming.”

Nick perked his, then stiffened, tail bristling. “That he is. Timing...”

The fox bolted for the sofa, grabbing the towels, but before he could throw one to Judy the lock clicked and the door opened. A panicking bunny ducked behind the counter, pressing herself to it, nose twitching madly and heart racing, knees drawn up to her chest and arms tightly around them, and listened.

“Get some bleddy clothes on,” complained a low, adenoidal voice. “I don't wanna see yer bare-”

“If you ever _knocked_ ,” Nick interrupted, so acidly it could have burned through steel, “you wouldn't _have_ to. Novel concept, I know.”

“Don't bleddy cheek me,” the visitor snapped. “I'm the Landlord here; I can come and go as I bleddy well please.”

Nick sighed; Judy could easily visualise the light shake of his head, the subtle roll of his eyes. “Going to tell me what you want?”

“Apartment below has leaks. Need ta see where they're comin' from and stop 'em.” He started walking again, right towards the kitchenette.

“Now?” Nick protested. “I'm cooking!”

“Only time I can do it.” As the visitor passed the sofa, there came the ruffling sound of them collecting the towel. “It shouldn't take long.”

Judy's hammering heart climbed for her throat, but she kept her head and looked for a route of escape. As the Landlord was heading for the side of the kitchenette closest to the door, she slid silently along to the other end, then slipped around the edge. Just before his footfalls went behind the counter, she crept to the front of it.

A second later Nick was standing close by, frustration flickering at the edges of his otherwise studiously calm face. He gave no hint of having noticed her, beyond the very briefest downward dart of the eyes. She heard the visitor laying out the towel and kneeling on it, setting down a bag, then opening the door beneath the sink.

“Ah, there you go,” the Landlord pronounced. “Yer pipe's nearly come loose. Lemme tighten it back up...”

Nick's paw nudged Judy's upper arm, then his tail curled towards his bedroom. The bunny nodded her understanding, drawing a flicker of a smile from the fox, who then languidly strolled into the kitchenette to join their visitor. After a beat, Judy risked a peek around the corner of the counter, to see Nick standing with his towel-shrouded legs widely spread; the mammal working on the pipe was out of sight.

Not pausing to let her nerves get the best of her, the rabbit started to sneak for the bedroom, fighting with every careful, noiseless step the urge to just run. All the while, she kept her ears pinned on the fox and the Landlord, but she didn't let herself look.

“Where's ya bunny friend?” the latter asked, slightly muffled. “I know she's here; I can smell her bleddy everywhere.”

“Resting,” Nick answered, guardedly. “Long day.”

“I wouldn't've minded walkin' in on _her_ na-”

“ _Excuse me_?!” Nick exploded, while it took every last ounce of Judy's willpower to stop her foot hammering a hole in the floor.

The Landlord remained unperturbed. “I'm just sayin' she's a looker, is all. Easy on the eyes.”

“And showing her no respect _whatsoever_.” Nick's voice seethed with barely contained, hard-edged fury. “You're lucky she's asleep, or...”

Judy didn't listen to any more, hastening into the bedroom, her teeth gritted; she rifled through Nick's dresser, quickly producing a plain grey t-shirt with the ZPD logo on the left breast. She pulled it on, happy to see it fell to her knees, not so happy about the collar so wide it slipped off one shoulder. Cinching it closed with one paw, the other clenched, she turned to stride back into the main room.

She was almost immediately intercepted by Nick, who pulled her into his side, holding her there firmly. Judy didn't resist, fleetingly nuzzling his cheek, then fixing narrowed, glaring eyes on the figure now coming out from under the sink. They widened, momentarily, on realising he was a fellow, mildly unkempt bunny; piebald with a modest paunch, he wore blue overalls, a faded check shirt, and a bored expression.

He perked up on noticing Judy, very nearly smirking. “Well, if it ain't the ravishin' rabbit herself! How's about you and I...”

“Are you done?” she asked, sharply.

The Landlord blinked. “Pipe's fixed, yeah. You sure you...”

“Then _go_ ,” Nick and Judy chorused, forcefully.

“ _Now_ ,” the fox added, with venom.

“All right, all right...” The other bunny scowled. “I know when I'm not bleddy welcome.” He trudged to the door, swept it open, threw a final glower their way, then left with a slam.

Nick raced over to secure the door; leaving the key in the lock, the fox sagged against it. “I find myself sorely tempted to build a barricade.”

Judy sighed, running a paw down her face. “Why did he have to be a bunny? What are the chances?”

The fox shook his head ruefully. “The cruel whims of fate. Best not to dwell.” He straightened up. “If you want to keep that shirt on now, I'll fully understan...”

He trailed off as Judy smoothly sloughed the garment, folding it and taking it back into his bedroom. He loosed a sigh, most of the tension dissipating, then headed for his kitchenette, swapping his towel for an apron kept there. As he set to unearthing the remaining ingredients the bunny returned, leaping up to sit on the counter facing him, paws in her lap and feet quietly dangling.

Nick handed her each item he found, and she set it next to her, until they had everything needed for the meal. Rather than start cooking, though, the fox stepped closer and enfolded Judy in a hug, concerned to feel that she was trembling ever-so-slightly again.

She wanted to resist, but found it impossible. “I'm fine, Nick.”

“You're not, and this isn't just for you.” He nosed her brow.

The rabbit's eyes widened slightly, then her arms slid around the fox's waist. They stayed pressed together, cradling each other, for minutes on end, until Nick was absolutely sure there was no trace of a tremble left in Judy. Even then, he eased back only a little, so their noses could touch, and caressed her cheek.

The bunny kissed him, tenderly. “Thank you.” Then poked him. “Now kindly get cooking before my stomach eats itself!”

Nick barked a laugh, then snapped off a sharp salute. “Yes, Ma'am!”

He cooked with a focused efficiency, politely but firmly refusing all of Judy's offers to help; eventually she simply perched on a stool the far side of the counter from him and offered cheerful encouragement. In a little over fifteen minutes he was placing a bowl of pasta salad before the bunny, and chuckling at how her nose was twitching in delight.

Despite her eagerness to get started, Judy waited until Nick was on a stool of his own with a bowl of his own before digging in to hers. One bite was enough to send a shiver of pleasure through her.

“You,” she told the fox, “are _definitely_ a keeper. You can cook almost as well as my Mom!”

Nick preened. “I shall take that as the highest of compliments! I must admit, though, it's hard _not_ to pick up a few things when both of your parents are incurable foodies who love to cook together.”

“I'd love to meet them; thank them for conspiring to create you.”

“Mom, easy; Dad...not so much. He's...been prone to wandering for a fair few years now, ever since the failure of his tailor's shop knocked most of the confidence out of him; he just can't settle any more. Mom won't give up on him, though, so neither will I.”

Judy reached over to squeeze his paw. “I'm sorry to hear things went so badly for you. I guess that shop meant a lot to him?”

“His dream. It still is, actually, in spite of everything. Who knows, if the city really is improving like it seems to be...”

“It is, steadily. I can't help thinking a certain high-profile fox cop has a lot to do with that, mind. Hard to keep the old myths going in the face of such visible proof they're wrong.”

“If you ask me, it's got a lot more to do with the bunny who gave the city, and the aforementioned fox, the kick up the tail they both sorely needed. I'll admit, Dad's was a little more like his old self the last time I saw him. Hopefully that means he'll reappear sooner and I can give both my folks the shock of their lives – their son is head-over-paws in love with a bunny rabbit.”

Judy almost choked on her food. Nick rushed round to help her settle again, deep concern in his eyes. Judy's locked on him with frightening intensity, glossy and wide.

“Love...?” she whispered. “You _love_ me?”

“Well, it may not be what many people call love, but...” Nick nuzzled her cheek. “It's the best word I can think of. I want nothing more than to hold you close, keep you safe, feel your heart beat with mine; I want to share everything, laugh and cry and explore and _live_ together. My world would be empty without you, and...and if I were any sappier I'd be a Wet Wet Wet song, but that's just what you do to me.”

“That...” Judy's cheeks were growing damper. “That's actually a pretty good definition, Slick.” She nuzzled him back. “And if people think it's not because there's no heat, no desire, well, that's their problem, and besides...” Her gaze turned coy. “I may not be attracted to anyone, but I still have my occasional moments, and if I ever need help...you're the first and only person I'd ask...because...” She shifted so their noses and foreheads were resting against each other, their eyes closed. “Because I love you too...”

“Sweet mother of foxes, Nick, I knew you was a sap at heart, but this is _somethin' else_...!”

Judy's head snapped around and she froze, ears bolt upright, eyes as big as the bowl she'd been eating from, spoon clattering to the floor.

Nick held her tighter, protectively, tail covering as much of her as it could manage, and aimed an incredulous glare towards the pint-sized fennec grinning at them from in front of the door. “ _Finnick_?! How did you...? _Why_ are you...? _What_...?”

The small fox just grinned wider, checking things off on his fingers as he listed them. “You gave me a key, ya didn't turn yours in th' lock, an' I need that DVD I lent ya back. Where is it?” He cast around.

Nick gaped. “Can't you see we're...?”

“Yeah.” Finnick shrugged. “Don't bother me. Where's the DVD at?”

“It bothers _us_!” Nick hissed. “It bothers _her_!”

The fennec cocked his head. “Why? Ain't we all friends here?”

“Yes, but...” Nick grimaced. “It's...personal. Your DVD's in the rack by the TV. Just...take it and go.”

“Friend?” Judy came back to life, staring curiously at their visitor. “I'm a friend to you?”

“Well, yeah,” Finnick responded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, heading for the DVD rack. “Any friend o' Nicky-boy's, and all that.” He grabbed his film, then gave the bunny something not too far removed from an apologetic look. “An'...sorry for makin' you go all...”

“Rabbit-in-the-headlights?” Judy giggled lightly. “I should be ashamed of the stereotype, but considering who I _thought_ was barging in...” The bunny sighed. “No worries, Finnick, just...knock next time, all right?”

The fennec's face hardened for a moment. “Nick's lousy landlord, I'm bettin'.” Then it softened, and he nodded firmly. “I'll let you two bill an' coo in peace. And Nick...”

The larger fox, who'd been watching on nonplussed, lifted a brow.

Something strangely vulnerable drifted across Finnick's face. “I know yer walkin' a new path now, but, try not ta forget _all_ o' the old.”

The last of Nick's anger faded into affection. “Couldn't if I wanted to, Fin. You're too much a part of me now.”

The fennec scoffed, but the eyes he rolled had a spark in them. With a brief wave he turned and left, locking the door behind him.

The larger fox let loose a lengthy sigh, his grip on Judy easing and his tail falling away from her. He looked closely at her. “You all right?”

She nudged noses. “I'm fine, Slick. Once the shock had passed, and I knew it wasn't the landlord, it, well, didn't really bother me.”

“Huh.” Nick laughed softly. “Acclimatising fast, Carrots! Next thing we know you'll be patronising the Mystic Spring.”

Judy snickered. “Call me crazy, but I'm not actually all that averse to the idea, now.”

The fox stared at the bunny for several seconds in something akin to wonder, then laughed louder; beaming, he recovered the spoon, made sure it was clean, then gave it to Judy. “Let's finish our food, then we'll talk about it. I certainly don't intend to let you go alone.”

“I said I wasn't averse to the idea,” the rabbit reiterated, with a fond roll of her eyes. “Not that I was going tomorrow.”

“Ah, but I _know_ you, sweet Carrots! Ideas translate into action rather quickly, with you. _Eat_ , then we'll talk it over.”

Judy shook her head with a wry smile, but did as bid, the meal ending in companionable silence. Nick put the bowls and spoons in his small dishwasher, again refusing the bunny's help, then turned to usher her towards the couch. Before they could reach it, though, a knock came at the door.

“ _Seriously_?!” Nick all but screeched, eyes bugging. “What's going on tonight?! Can't we get any _peace_?!”

“I-I can come back another time if you _really_ want,” an unmistakeable voice answered, muffled by the door, “but I've got something for Judy and I don't _think_ she'll want to wait any longer.”

Fox and rabbit sagged with relief, the latter chuckling a little.

“Funny how things work out sometimes, huh?” Judy noted, wryly.

“You're telling me,” Nick drawled. “You're good with letting him in?”

“Of course; it's _Ben_.” The bunny trotted across the room, took up the key Finnick had pushed out of the lock onto the floor, opened the door and smiled at the pudgy cheetah standing awkwardly hunched over on the other side. “Come on in!”

“Thanks, Juuuuuuuuuuu...” Clawhauser froze, eyes doubling in size, a dumbstruck look on his face. Abruptly, he barrelled forward, sweeping Judy before him, shut the door, then started to quiver in place, a paw clamped over his mouth.

“Welcome to our private little naturalist party!” Nick strolled over to join them, smirking. “Try not to be _too_ shocked.”

“Shocked?” Ben giggled like a cub. “This is _great_! This is amazing! I'd never thought _Judy_ of all mammals would be walking around in the fur but she is and in front of me and she just looks so cuuuuIII'm not going to finish that but give you back your carrot pen instead and hope you'll not box my spotted ears.” He held out the item in question, a nervous grin on his muzzle.

Judy blinked, then shook with laughter. “You're fine, Ben, and thanks for recovering the pen.” She took it, then bounced up to hug the feline around the neck, much to his surprise and delight.

When she landed, Nick embraced her from behind, his paws lying on her belly. “Where'd you lose it?”

“In the Oasis, funnily enough.” Judy nuzzle-licked the underside of his chin. “It jostled out of my pocket when I was wrestling with Weaselton and I didn't see where it went. I asked Ben to look for it, and well...”

“And you didn't tell _me_ because...?”

“Because I didn't want you fretting over something so small. For a fox who doesn't let anything get to him, a lot gets to you.”

“Only around you.” Nick kissed the top of her head.

A snort drew their attention back to Ben, to find the cheetah now had both paws clamped over his muzzle, his eyes shining, his body shaking with the effort of containing a colossal squeal. “O...M... _goodness_!” He finally gushed. “You're so _perfect_ together!”

Two sets of ears coloured.

“I wouldn't go that far,” Judy demurred, “but we do fit well. Ben, can I ask you not to tell anyone about this? Any of this? We'd rather keep it to people we trust, at least for now.”

Clawhauser nodded vigorously, and mimed padlocking his muzzle and throwing away the key. “Not a word to anyone without your say-so.”

“Knew we could rely on you.” The bunny smiled wide. “Can I also ask you about the Mystic Oasis? I was thinking it wasn't _entirely_ out of the question I might visit at some point in the future, as a customer, and I was wondering if you thought it might do me some good, since you've gotten to know the place so well.”

Ben sank into sitting on his heels, and leant in, so he was much closer to their level. “Can _I_ ask why you're thinking of maybe visiting?”

“Because I used to be comfortable in my fur, when I was younger, and I'd like to be again. I've moved past a lot of things, lately, and I think it time to move past a few more.”

Clawhauser smiled, and nodded. “Then I think it'll help a lot. It's not perfect, I'll admit, but most of the people there are lovely, won't judge or pry, and a few are fantastic. Whenever you think you're ready, we'll be waiting.”

Judy's eyes moistened slightly, and she rose on tiptoes to hug the cat around his neck again, kissing his flabby cheek. “Thanks, Ben.”

The cheetah's paws moved to settle on her back, but paused an inch or so shy, his eyes flicking between her and Nick; only after a nod from both did he let them make contact. They covered Judy from shoulders to just above her tail, cradling her gently, then eased back until just the fingers brushed her flanks.

“I'd better go. Tell me when you're ready for the Oasis, and we'll get things organised.” Ben straightened up, as best he could in the fox-size room. “Have a good night, you two.”

“Oh, we will!” Nick beamed. “Got a choice selection of the very worst movies for us to rip into. Night, Ben.”

“Night!” Judy chimed in, stepping back.

They waved the cheetah out, then the fox locked the door, made sure to leave the key in and turn it, then curled an arm around the bunny's waist and escorted her to the couch. He settled into the corner again, and she snuggled close, rubbing herself into his plush chest and belly, a blissful smile warming her muzzle.

“So,” Nick asked, “do you want to watch _Mamos: Paws of Fate_ first, or _Reptilicat_? Or maybe _Pack and Me_?”

“I really don't care.” Judy shifted so she could brush noses. “Want to know what I remembered?”

“I'll admit to some curiosity.”

“My earliest memories, actually. Me and my littermates, naked little puffs of fur, all cuddled into my mother as she suckled us. It just felt so peaceful. I was safe; contented; _happy_. I started wondering if I could ever find something like that again.”

“Have you?” Nick asked, in a whisper.

“No.” Judy's lips caressed the fox's, and they soon blended in as deep and tender a kiss as their mismatched muzzles could manage. “I found something better.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) My first time writing Finnick. Hope he seems like himself.
> 
> 2) I could never comprehend how someone with so many siblings could be so deeply uncomfortable with nudity; surely, unless the Hopps clan are more organised and disciplined than a military unit, and rich enough to afford a home as big as the People's Palace in Romania, it'd just be an accepted aspect of normal, shared life. I thus challenged myself to come up with a plausible reason for her difficulties. You decide if it works!
> 
> 3) Judy being on the asexuality spectrum is partly a nod to the usual Disney approach to relationships, partly a counterpoint to a few fics that saddled this willfully atypical bunny with arguably the crudest of rabbit cliches: the hyperactive libido.
> 
> 4) The pasta salad is a real recipe taken from Jamie Oliver's website. Yes, I'm *that* much of a details nerd. :-p
> 
> 5) The films referenced near the end are 'Manos: Hands of Fate', 'Reptilicus' and 'Mac and Me', and yes, they're truly so bad they need health warnings. Watch at your own risk!


End file.
